


Petits trucs pour futurs parents

by Nelja



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Loki is awesome in any iteration, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la construction d'Asgard, Loki tenta de cacher aux autres dieux qu'il serait bientôt le père, ou plutôt la mère, d'un petit poulain. Bien sûr, il échoua, et voilà ce qui s'ensuivit. Humour. Mpreg, mais canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petits trucs pour futurs parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/gifts).



> Fic écrite pour malurette qui avait demandé des détails sur les grossesses de Loki (dans notre fandom le mpreg est canon, lalala), en particulier sur les réactions des autres dieux. J'ai choisi celle avec Sleipnir, donc ça se passe juste après la fondation d'Asgard.
> 
> La fic en question contient de l'humour foireux, du Loki/Sigyn, du Odin/Loki (on ne se refait pas), des mentions de Svadilfari/Loki bien sûr, tout ceci de façon non explicite, tout en tournures allusives et/ou sous-entendus scabreux, parce qu'on est dans la mythologie nordique quand même.
> 
> Les personnages sont dans le domaine public, ce qui est un bonheur, et je crois que vu l'absence de chronologie de ladite mythologie, ça ne sert pas à grand chose de parler de spoilers.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Après avoir distrait le cheval Svadilfari (pour empêcher le géant qui avait construit Asgard de s'emparer de Freya, du soleil et de la lune), Loki put observer des réactions fort diversifiées.

Certains, menés par Thor, Heimdall et Freya (les deux premiers par un biais contre lui bien connu, et la troisième, certainement, parce qu'elle avait pour une raison indéterminée pris la chose de façon personnelle), considéraient que puisque c'était lui qui avait proposé le marché en premier lieu, il n'avait mérité aucun remerciement, et qu'on devrait plutôt lui asséner un bon coup sur la tête, pour fêter ça.

D'autres, parmi lesquels Tyr, Balder et Idunn (on pouvait parfois trouver des gens honnêtes sur cette terre ; c'était quelque peu rassurant quoique d'un ennui certain), trouvaient qu'il avait bien suffisamment rattrapé sa faute, et qu'on pouvait même lui être reconnaissant. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas poussé à ce marché en premier lieu, il n'y aurait pas eu de forteresse du tout. Et il avait réparé ses erreurs du mieux qu'il pouvait, avec courage et ruse.

Ceci dit, en moins de quelques mois passés à demander, voire exiger, des remerciements de façon totalement insistante, grandiloquente et inopportune, Loki avait réussi, contre toutes ses habitudes, à accorder les dieux et à faire passer tout le monde dans la première catégorie.

Il avait aussi, de cette façon, fait en sorte que plus personne ne mentionne le sujet. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il préférait éviter toute curiosité à cet égard. Les dieux avaient très clairement vu Svadilfari renacler et arracher ses liens, pour aller rejoindre Loki déguisé en charmante jument aussi blanche que la neige. Mais ils ignoraient que la troisième nuit, soit que l'étalon ait bénéficié d'un surplus d'énergie, soit que Loki eut été épuisé, la course ne s'était pas achevée avec le même vainqueur que les fois précédentes.

Après tout, les exploits sportifs n'étaient pas le critère sur lequel Loki avait été engagé !

En bref, et quoi que cette nuit ait pu comporter d'enseignements utiles, par amour-propre simple, Loki préférait qu'on ignore comment elle s'était achevée. Et jusqu'ici, il y était parvenu. Sauf en ce qui concerne Odin, bien sûr, qui voit tout ce qui se déroule en ce monde. Mais il ne partage sa connaissance ni facilement ni gratuitement, et, pour une fois, Loki lui en était très légèrement reconnaissant.

Depuis, pourtant, il préférait éviter de se trouver seul avec lui, jusqu'à ce que le Roi des Dieux trouve un autre sujet de méditation plus croustillant. Ce qui ne pouvait pas tarder.

Non, vraiment, il avait manoeuvré au mieux. Et il ne disait pas ça pour se lancer des fleurs.

Il pensait pouvoir tout oublier de l'incident quand, un jour, en enfilant ses vêtements, il constata qu'il avait pris du ventre. Puis il se rappela quelques détails, compta les jours, recolla les morceaux et s'exclama "oops...".

* * *

Loki essaya autant que faire se pouvait de dissimuler cet imprévu. Et, même si quand quelqu'un jetait un oeil sur son ventre, il avait tendance à prendre l'air un peu gêné du dieu qui essaie de cacher quelque chose, nul n'en remarquait rien. C'était son air habituel, après tout...

Cependant, il y eut un jour différent. Un jour où les regards des gens, les bruits des conversations sur son passage, la qualité de l'air même, étaient différents.

En un mot ; ça sentait le moisi.

Ce fut Thor qui brisa toute ambiguïté quand il lui balança une tape qui aurait pu lui démettre l'épaule, et en avait peut-être l'intention, tout en s'exclamant : "Alors, à quand l'heureux événement ?"

Avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

Loki serra les lèvres et essaya de prendre un air extrêmement surpris par la remarque stupide et sans objet de Thor - même si être surpris par la stupidité de Thor n'était pas vraiment crédible. En son for intérieur, il se promit de prendre sa revanche en ridiculisant au moins dix fois le dieu au Marteau avant que l'année soit finie. Si l'une des fois pouvait faire intervenir un déguisement en fille, ce serait parfait...

"Il ne sait peut-être pas." intervint Idunn d'un ton compatissant. Elle fit face à Loki, et commença à expliquer : "En fait, Freyr est un dieu de la fertilité, et donc il sait des choses sur, euh, la fertilité, et, euuuhhh, les chevaux..."

Elle rougissait si fort qu'elle aurait pu exploser. En cet instant, Loki ne lui souhaitait pas autre chose.

De toute façon, elle fut interrompue par Sif qui minauda : "Je savais bien que tu n'avais aucune virilité, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était à ce point..."

Pour une certaine définition de virilité, c'était probablement vrai. Ce qui n'était pas un problème en soi (Loki aurait pu prouver à Sif, en la rejoignant dans son lit, qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec la partie intéressante de la chose), mais avait l'inconvénient d'être extrêmement mal vu parmi les ahuris qui lui servaient de famille et de voisins. Et lui-même devait reconnaître que la partie "enceint d'un cheval" était un peu extrême.

Loki s'agrippa au peu de dignité qui lui restait et s'enfuit à grands pas. Il eut pourtant le temps d'entendre Freya lui lancer qu'évidemment, la notion de protection des femmes en couches concernait juste les _femmes_. Et les juments, éventuellement. Certainement pas les dieux fourbes.

Quand Balder vint, d'un air aimable et inquiet, lui faire part de son soutien, lui parler de sens de la famille et lui donner des conseils pour éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter, et ainsi assumer sa responsabilité en tant que père... ou mère... ou quelque chose, il se mit à penser sérieusement à aller demander l'asile politique en enfer. Par pur sens de la famille. Promis.

* * *

Avec un grand soupir de soulagement, Loki poussa la porte de sa maison derrière lui, et la ferma à clé, pour plus de sûreté.

"Est-ce donc vrai, ce que l'on murmure ?"

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ainsi, il s'enfermait avec un de ses interlocuteurs les plus susceptibles de soulever une affaire qui pourtant ne la concernait aucunement. Ah, et au fait, bonne journée chérie, tout ça. Si tu n'as encore entendu que des murmures, tu as plus de chance que moi.

"Tu as couché avec un cheval !"

Loki balança un instant pour déterminer quelle réponse serait la moins humiliante pour lui entre "Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça en a l'air." et "Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, il courait juste trop vite !"

"Ah, mais c'était un très bon cheval ! Et puis, c'était strictement professionnel." préféra-t-il assurer avec désinvolture comme si cela expliquait tout.

Sigyn, étrangement, ne se satisfit pas de cette explication pourtant lumineuse et même pas entièrement fausse : "Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?"

"Ma chérie, je considère qu'il y a de meilleures occupations pour les soirées que de nous raconter ces chapitres de nos vies personnelles ! Mais maintenant que tu le sais, réjouis-toi : en compensation, je t'offre bien évidemment un bon pour un adultère gratuit, sans aucune réprobation possible, sans date de péremption ! Potentiellement zoophile, mais pas obligatoirement, bien sûr, tout le monde ne..."

Sigyn se laissa tomber sur le lit, abattue. "C'était donc vrai ? Oh, que me dira ma mère, la prochaine fois que je la verrai ?"

Et voilà, comme souvent, la douce et effacée Sigyn échouait complètement à faire semblant d'être en colère. Elle lui aurait probablement pardonné à peu près n'importe quoi - tant qu'il la traitait bien, elle et les enfants - si elle n'avait pas fait tant attention au qu'en-dira-t-on. He, on pouvait vivre en se faisant traiter pis que pendre par tout le monde ! Loki y arrivait très bien, en tout cas !

"La même chose que les autres fois où j'ai ruiné ma réputation, je dirais. Ou peut-être : au moins il ne l'a pas fait exprès et cette fois c'est pour une bonne cause ? On peut toujours espérer..."

En fait, non, on ne pouvait pas. En ce qui concernait la mère de Sigyn ou les belle-mères en général, on ne pouvait jamais espérer grand chose. Mais cette idée sembla rasséréner quelque peu Sigyn, qui renonça à éclater en sanglots et à ruiner le lit.

Après un long silence, elle demanda d'une voix timide : "Est-il vrai que tu... portes l'enfant de cette créature."

"Très probablement, oui."

"Et..." elle sembla hésiter. "Pourrai-je l'élever parmi mes enfants ?"

"Hum, je ne crois pas. A moins qu'ils t'aient dit qu'ils voulaient vraiment un poney..."

Elle sembla choquée par l'image, puis demanda, toujours hésitante : "Et est-ce que ça ne... enfin, est-ce que ça ne risque pas... je veux dire, c'est toujours comme ça pour les enfants, et ils sont tout à fait normaux... est-ce que ça ne va pas faire mal ?"

Il y eut un long silence.

"Jusqu'ici, j'avais réussi à oublier cette partie de la situation. Après réflexion, je crois que j'avais raison."

Porter des enfants était déjà un problème en soi, et il était plus qu'heureux, quand il le pouvait, de refiler cette partie-là à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais quand il essaya d'imaginer la taille que pouvait avoir un cheval à naître...

Assez rapidement, il trouva la meilleure solution. Pas dans le sens "la solution parfaite", mais dans le sens "la seule solution", et c'était déjà pas mal. Sans compter que cela l'éloignait des autres dieux, ce qui en ce moment était plutôt appréciable.

Il attira Sigyn à lui et l'embrassa. "Je crois que je vais faire un petit voyage." murmura-t-il. "Galoper... hum, je voulais dire, parcourir un peu le monde, découvrir de nouveaux endroits, tout ça. Je serai revenu dans, hum, un certain nombre de mois."

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, pour faire taire toute objection possible. Et pour en garder le bon souvenir. Pas qu'il eût quoi que ce soit contre les chevaux, mais c'était, pouvait-on dire, différent.

Quelques heures plus tard, il la laissait endormie dans leur lit. Et, comme les femmes, pour des raisons inconnues, peuvent parfois se sentir seules quand on ne les voit pas pendant la moitié d'un an, il prit soin de lui laisser près du lit un éclat de bois où il avait gribouillé : "Bon pour un adultère. Potentiellement zoophile. (Mais pas avec Thor, pitié. Tu es ma femme, tu as meilleur goût que ça !)"

* * *

Loki avait choisi, pour son départ, les chemins les plus inconfortables et les plus laids, afin de ne croiser personne. Et de ne pas regretter Asgard. D'une pierre deux coups.

Sauf que _bien sûr_ , Odin avait été au courant. Si le jeu avait pu avoir un intérêt, Loki aurait pris le deuxième chemin le plus inconfortable, ou peut-être le troisième, pour ne pas être trop prévisible. Mais cette histoire d'omniscience gachait tout.

Et puis bon, ce n'était pas la personne la plus désagréable à croiser (il faut dire qu'il y avait de la concurrence).

Loki poussa un grand soupir, et demanda : "Je suppose que toi aussi, tu as ton mot à dire sur cette affaire ?"

Odin sembla réfléchir : "Que dirais-tu de "oh, non, encore !" ?"

"Oh, quelqu'un qui a un peu de compassion pour mon état. Je suis ému. Enfin non, surpris et méfiant rendrait mieux la chose."

"Non, je ne parlerais pas de compassion."

"Je me disais aussi..."

"Disons plutôt de l'inquiétude. Et non, pas pour toi. Nous savons tous les deux que tu peux survivre à ça. Je m'inquète juste du résultat. Sous terre, tous tes enfants ont été des gobelins..."

"Ils étaient adaptés à leur environnement, voilà tout !"

"Et quand tu as mangé le coeur brûlé de cette sorcière..."

"Ah oui, cette fois-là. On m'avait dit que les femmes baisaient plutôt avec leur coeur qu'avec leur sexe, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si littéral..."

"Tu as enfanté Garm, le chien géant qui garde les enfers."

"Mignon, pas vrai ? Le seul avantage de porter soi-même les enfants, c'est qu'on est certain que ce sont les siens ! Combien d'hommes peuvent en dire autant ?"

"Combien de monstres as-tu encore l'intention d'engendrer ?!"

Loki simula la surprise la plus profonde. "Oh ! C'est donc ça ton problème ! Je les aime assez, personnellement. Je veux dire, je n'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir des enfants divins, d'ailleurs Vali et Narfi sont bien mignons, mais il faut bien un peu de diversité parfois..."

"C'est aussi un problème pour eux, s'ils doivent se dresser contre les dieux."

"Si on veut être totalement juste, je dirais que parfois, ce sont les dieux qui se dressent contre eux. Mais alors, notre arrangement est simple : si tu veux, celui-là est pour toi ! Tu vois comme je respecte mes propres principes sur la diversité !"

Odin haussa un sourcil : "Peux-tu vraiment faire cela ?"

"Evidemment ! Comme je te le dis, mes enfants sont adaptés à leur environnement, et la vie que je mène quand je les porte influe très certainement sur leur personnalité. Prends Garm, par exemple. Si je ne m'étais pas goinfré de gâteau au miel pendant la grossesse pour me consoler et me rembourrer le ventre, eh bien il n'adorerait pas ça ! C'est la dernière fois que je porte un enfant en homme, d'ailleurs. C'est assez insupportable, on ne sait jamais où les mettre."

"Et comment comptes-tu laisser celui-là au camp des dieux ?"

"Oh, comme c'est amusant, de voir une part de la sorcellerie que je maîtrise mieux que toi !" Ou alors peut-être faisait-il semblant, par politesse ou voeu de respectabilité, mais dans ce cas il était très doué pour ça. "He bien, je pourrais par exemple, pendant la grossesse, penser que tu es quelqu'un d'éminemment sympathique. Oh, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Non, en fait, je ne crois pas, ou pas plus de quelques minutes par jour. Je suis le Dieu du mensonge, mais il y a des limites à tout."

"C'est assurément un contrariant obstacle à tes si généreux projets."

"Mais il y aurait peut-être d'autres moyens de créer un lien. Des moyens moins sentimentaux, et comment dire, plus physiques..."

Loki arbora son plus beau sourire pervers et moqueur, pour être certain de ne laisser aucun doute sur ses intentions.

"Est-ce un adultère que tu me proposes ?"

"Tout de suite les grands mots quand nous parlons d'un rituel magique !"

"Tout de suite les grands mots." fit remarquer Odin avec un sourire sarcastique, "quand nous parlons de sexe furtif dans un couloir."

Il sembla hésiter, pas longtemps pourtant, au point que Loki ne savait plus s'il devait se flatter de ses capacités de séduction, soupçonner que le Père des Dieux avait tout prévu à l'avance, ou les deux. "Je pense que cela peut se faire."

Puis, un accord étant obtenu, l'affaire se déroula de façon tout à fait régulière, et Loki en fut fort satisfait. Ce n'était pas qu'il eut quoi que ce soit contre les chevaux, ou contre sa femme d'ailleurs, mais ceci était encore différent.

"Tu as l'habitude de coucher avec ta femme quand elle est enceinte ?" demanda Loki à brûle-pourpoint.

"Tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles." répondit Odin, les dents serrées, manifestement occupé ailleurs.

"Oh, ce n'était pas le but poursuivi. Tiens, j'ai oublié de dire que si je n'en gardais pas un bon souvenir, ça risquait d'être carrément moins efficace, aussi tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus de motivation !"

Après un certain temps d'amusement, Loki se rhabilla, et précisa alors qu'il partait. "Au fait, étant donné que j'ai quand même décidé de t'accorder un de mes enfants, j'ai décidé d'une petite récompense si ça marche. Oh, trois fois rien, juste un petit mensonge par omission, ça ne te coûtera rien du tout."

Odin ricana. "J'aurais pensé que le petit rituel était une récompense suffisante."

"Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. C'est terrible ce que les hommes peuvent devenir prétentieux, dès qu'ils deviennent des dieux suprêmes. Et, désolé de te décevoir, mais non. Hum, on va dire que tu comprendras ce que c'est. Tu n'es pas obtus à ce point, quand même. Salut, à la prochaine !"

* * *

Quand Loki revint, quelques mois plus tard, accompagné d'un petit poulain à huit pattes, il en fit solennellement présent à Odin.

Puis il affirma bien haut que toute sa grossesse n'avait été qu'un plan extrêmement bien mené pour offrir aux dieux ce nouvel allié de poids. Comme Odin n'en contesta rien et ne ricana pas, ou alors de façon extrêmement discrète, les dieux finirent par accepter l'explication, et à trouver la chose plus étrange et traumatisante qu'humiliante et risible.

Sleipnir - c'est ainsi qu'il avait été nommé - grandit vite, devint rapidement la monture d'Odin, et se montra d'une fidélité indéfectible à son égard.

Et, quand il voyait Sigyn, il faisait des cabrioles amicales et hennissait pour avoir du sucre.


End file.
